


Yuri on Ice - Quotes

by nerdygirlkerrie



Series: SF2k18 BR 2 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Night Stand?, Separation Anxiety, picking people up in bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdygirlkerrie/pseuds/nerdygirlkerrie
Summary: The Yuri on Ice fills I did for SportsFest 2018 Bonus Round 2 - QuotesYuuri/Victor - Separation AnxietyOtabek/Phichit - Hook up





	1. Yuuri/Victor

**“I miss you."** **  
****"That's stupid," she said. "I saw you this morning."** **  
****"It's not the time," Levi said, and she could hear that he was smiling." It's the distance.”**  
― Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl

“Yuuuuuri!” A voice whined the second he walked in the door.

Yuuri looked up, skating bag thrown over one shoulder and keys dangling from one hand. He barely had time to blink before he was scooped up and squeezed breathless. Confused, and surprised, Yuuri dropped his bag and his keys on the floor. Worried that there was something actually wrong, he wrapped on arm around the broad shoulders holding him and settled the other hand into the silver hair before it. “Victor? What’s the matter?”

Victor took a deep breath in, huffing a little as he set his lover back on his feet. He wasn’t content with this, however, and immediately buried his face into Yuuri’s neck. “I missed you,” he whispered.

Yuuri sighed fondly, stroking Victor’s back and head gently. He could admit, the closeness and the show of love made his chest tighten and his body buzz. Even having lived together for months, he never quite got use to this – the abundance of Victor’s affection for him.

This sort of thing wasn’t even new. Victor got into moods, strange ones he didn’t really understand. He’d go out for the day and come back and Victor would be in a panic and would pounce the moment he walked in the door. He’d demand all of Yuuri’s attention until he was satisfied, which usually meant a sojourn to the bedroom where he could express himself fully.

There were nights he woke up with a start, covered in sweat and panting, terrified and unable to express it properly. In those moments, Victor turned to him and threw himself over him, pulling him beneath him to cling for dear life. He always shook, from the force of his nightmares, the invisible horror he couldn’t name.

Yuuri had tried asking what he dreamed about, asking what was the matter. But Victor always shook his head, regaining his smile quickly and settling with a kiss. He wished he could take whatever pain and fear his lover was feeling. He hated seeing him like that and feeling helpless to help him.

Thus, Yuuri was prepared for this flurry of attention. He smiled, kissed the top of Victor’s silver head and cuddled the bigger man just like he needed. He did, however, tease him, just a little. It was one of the best methods to bring him out of whatever headspace he was in. “You saw me this morning.”

“Doesn’t matter,” was the grumbled reply. “I always miss you when you go away.”


	2. Otabek/Phichit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entertainment came in many forms

**Prompt:**   
**"I've got six Prince Charmings on my phone, all of 'em would gladly take me home, eenie meenie minie mo..." -["Tinder" by Motel Raphaël](https://youtu.be/j8tAWlhKndw)**

Phichit purred as a demanding mouth latched onto his neck the second they were back in his hotel room. He couldn’t even be bothered to protest the hands that made quick work of the fastenings on his pants before he even tried to take off his shirt. He was _much_ too into this.

His night had started rather boring, not unusual for the first night of a major event, especially since his group didn’t even skate for another two days. He’d scrolled through his phone absently, looking at the at least six names he could message about having a good time. He’d drank a little, but not even enough to get him buzzed, and felt a little sorry for himself.

Funnily enough, entertainment came not in the form of any of the names on his list, but from someone he hadn’t expected. The man was quiet and aloof, but he’d sat down beside him and they’d had a pretty decent conversation about all sorts of things. Phichit couldn’t really remember how he’d convinced him to come back to his room – a flirty smile and a lingering kiss to his ear was his suspicion – but they’d ended up there and then everything went to hell.

He should have known that behind that cool exterior lay enough passion to light him on fire.

“Otabek…” Phichit gasped, clinging to broad shoulders even as he stepped out of his pants and underwear. He had to give the other man credit – he was efficient.

His shirt was next, pulled up over his head before he could blink. Even he’d wanted to blink, he was distracted a second later by a kiss so devouring that Phichit’s mind melted and left his body completely.

“You’re sure?” Otabek rasped, pulling back just enough to hover over Phichit’s mouth, teasing him with every movement.

“Aren’t you supposed to ask before you have me naked?” Phichit teased cheekily, fingers brushing over the back of Otabek’s neck.

Otabek froze, brow furrowing heavily. Phichit could practically feel him pulling away and panicked a little. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! Of course I’m sure. Are you?”

Relaxing, Otabek drew him back into a kiss, this one softer and slower than the previous ones. “Yes.”

“Then you’re wearing too many clothes~” Phichit grinned, nipping at his bottom lip. 

There was a little less hurrying involved in getting Otabek naked, but it still didn’t take long. The moment he was, he had Phichit on the bed, pinned beneath him as he spread kisses down his neck and over his collar bone. One hand found his hip before sliding lower and wrapping around Phichit’s cock. Phichit arched into him, whining. 

His night was _definitely_ looking up.


End file.
